Conventionally, a coating composition for cans such as interior or exterior surface of a can or a can lid, provided with coating film performances such as processability, adhesion and corrosion resistance has been developed as a coating composition for cans. Conventionally, an aqueous resin composition for coating metals, comprising a water-dispersible fine particle resin having a shell part formed by a carboxyl group-containing self-emulsifiable epoxy resin derived from a bisphenol A type epoxy resin and a core part formed by a conjugated diene resin is proposed (Patent Document 1).
Further, there is an invention directed to a can paint having excellent adhesion and processability by dispersing core-shell fine particles in an aqueous resin composition comprising fine particle self-emulsifiable epoxy resin dispersed in an aqueous medium, wherein adhesion and processability of a coating film is improved by considering mutual adhesion between core-shell fine particles (island) and the part (sea) formed by polymerizing the fine particle self-emulsifiable epoxy resin, present in the coating film (Patent Document 2). Further, an aqueous coating composition comprising an acrylic resin-modified epoxy resin, a resol-type phenolic resin and a styrene copolymer rubber is proposed (Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-5-9431
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-9-67543
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-11-263938